Right Kenny?
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: 40 themes on Yachiru and her Kenchan.  Yes, only forty.


Right Kenny?

I'm not sure what to call this, because it's not like the 'truths' I've seen people write, so we'll just call it…that thing! I know it's weird for me to make up my own 'themes' but I just wanted to try this new style of writing as an experiment so...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the sentences thing.

----------

**001: Normal**

She isn't exactly what people would call a normal little girl. But then again, he isn't exactly what people would call a normal father.

**002: Paperwork**

She sits in the office, using his paperwork to smear paints onto.

**003: Tears**

He hates to see her cry; her tears make him feel empty.

**004: Candy**

He will never regret anything more than giving her candy for her birthday. Oh, the migraines he suffered that day…

**005: Hard**

She tries her best to be like him, but sometimes it's hard to be tough when you're so small.

**006: Ride**

"Ken-chaaaaaaaan!!! I want a ride!!!"

**007: Glass**

When she broke a glass vase on the front table, she apologized, and he just nodded and picked up the pieces, telling her not to cut herself on the sharp edges.

**008: Stars**

One night, he took her on the roof, and she asked how many stars were in the sky.

**009: Cut**

She got a little cut on her finger when she was real small and asked him to kiss it. He did, and she smiled and said, "All better!"

**010: Share**

She offers to share her ice cream cone with him, but he shakes his head no. She pouts and insists, so he tries his first bite of strawberry ice cream.

**011: Wagon**

They see a mother pulling her child in a wagon. Yachiru points and begs her taichou, but he says, "Don't you like my shoulder better?"

**012: Thunder**

She doesn't like the thunder, so he lets her join him on his futon and tells her next time she should be brave and stay in her own bed. She nods, but the next time there's a storm, he once again wakes up with a little pink-haired girl sound asleep next to him.

**013: Christmas Tree**

She begs him for a Christmas tree one year, but he will not allow it. He glances down at her huge pleading eyes and caves. "Just this once…"

**014: Territory**

"No one tries to take my spot on Ken-chan's back, or else he will beat them to the ground, right Kenny?"

**015: Blood**

She liked the blood on his sword when she touched it and told him how good he did, but she didn't particularly like it caked all over him and crusted over his wounds.

**016: Eye patch**

She always wondered what was under that patch…"What color is your eye, Ken-chan?"

**017: Music**

"Ken-chan knows I like music. That's why he wears bells in his hair, right Kenny?"

**018: Fight**

"I fight for her. I don't fight for myself, that would be silly."

**019: Weakness**

When she cries, he tells her it's a sign of one's weaknesses, and she stops immediately. Eventually she learned to stop crying altogether.

**020: Cupcake**

She wondered why her 'daddy' never called her cupcake like the daddies in the human world called their daughters.

**021: Pink**

Usually he hated every color except black, white, or red, but he made an exception for her.

**022: Truth**

"My Ken-chan would never lie to me, right Kenny?"

**023: Birthday**

She doesn't remember her real birthday, so they just celebrate the day he found her instead of the day she first had life. They seemed to be the same thing to her anyway.

**024: Giggle**

Her laugh brought light to his cold, emotionless eyes.

**025: More**

The only thing he loves more than a good fight is spending time with her.

**026: Angel**

She is his angel.

**027: Clouds**

"Can I have that white cotton candy in the sky, Ken-chan?"

**028: Rain**

"See that, Yachiru? The sky is weeping."

**029: Hide and Seek**

Her favorite game sometimes takes hours in the vast seireitei, but he beared it to see her grin like mad when he lost.

**030: Unohana**

"We like the 4th Division, right Kenny?"

**031: Snow**

When it got cold enough to snow in the Soul Society, she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue, but they always seemed to miss by just a little bit. "Why don't they like me, Ken-chan?"

**032: Night**

She's not afraid of the dark when he's there beside her.

**033: Make-Believe**

She pretends to be a foolish little girl to hide her true feelings.

**034: Identity**

Beneath her childish exterior, she is a girl in pain, never knowing her true identity.

**035: Secret**

He wishes he could tell her.

**036: Immune**

He's immune to pain, but not loneliness.

**037: Sunshine**

She's the sunshine in his cloudy sky.

**038:Complete**

He was a broken tool of destruction until she came along and made him whole.

**039: Scars**

He's got scars all over his body, but the deepest ones are left on his heart.

**040: Forever**

"We'll be together forever, right Kenny?"

----------

Review please!


End file.
